Problem: $\vec v = \left(\dfrac15,\dfrac35\right)$ $10\vec v= ($
In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $10 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {10}\vec v = {10} \cdot \left(\dfrac15,\dfrac35\right) &= \left({10} \cdot \dfrac15, {10} \cdot \dfrac35\right) \\\\ &= (2,6) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (2,6) $.